


Six Degrees (of separation)

by SirenDreams



Series: Red Strings [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Modern AU, F/M, No Blood, Numerous characters will appear, Wound mention but nothing graphic, no stitches etc, too many to tag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: They say everyone is six steps from one another. Connected and destined to meet at some point... and apparently run into each other from there on after. (Modern!AU, Hidan x OC)[Or: A month and half after a break-up with her longtime boyfriend, Kazumi reluctantly consents to a blind date... and finds she and her date share far too many connections.]





	Six Degrees (of separation)

Frigid air and the distant drone of vending machines ring through the room as Kazumi heaves a deep sigh. Of all the luck, she would end up with an emergency room visit the same night she was supposed to have a date. So much for that.

She eyes the fabric wrapped around her arm, a once pristine white dress, now ruined. Oh well, she’s been on the fence about the date anyways so soon after Shikamaru’s departure. She winces at the twinge of pain the thought brings and pushes it aside, choose to study the waiting area and staff instead.

She sees a few people seated in chairs but much of the room is empty. In one corner a man dressed in dark green plays with a child who’s injured, making toy dinosaurs run across the floor to take the child’s mind off the pain. Further on, two long haired men stand locked in conversation. The taller is intimidating with onyx eyes and raven hair. Surely he’s kind, he’s a doctor after all, but something just seems... odd. She hopes he won’t be the one treating he’d. The shorter of the two, on the other hand...

Yes, maybe she’ll get that one. With the long dark hair and lavender eyes. He seems nice enough, quiet and polite. Gentle, even.

Kazumi settles back into the hard plastic chair and waits, attention drifting to the noises down the hall. A lean man with silvery hair slicked back is pushing a wheelchair down the corridor and to the sign-out desk, talking loudly the entire way.

“Listen, Deidara, I don’t care that it’s art or whatever. The next time you pull a stunt like this, you’re going to end up blowing one of your fucking hands off. Or a goddamn leg!”

D-did he just...? No, there’s no way a hospital would allow that kind of language. It was considered unprofessional. ... Wasn’t it?

“Do you want to be without hands or legs?” He continues, now standing in front of the wheelchair and staring down the man in it. He lets loose an aggregated sign when the lithe man in the wheelchair shrugs, his arms crossed and seemingly intent on not acknowledging the quit forceful pointing at his cast-encased leg. “You’re lucky you can even walk at this point. Quit doing stupid shit, ok?”

“Yeah, whatever.” He sighs, blowing blonde bangs out of his face as he wheels himself the rest of the way to the sign-out desk. “Well hello lovely!”

“Deidara, back again I see.”

Kazumi covers a smile at the sight of the window attendant, a friend who’s voice is unmistakable. She wonders briefly if she should warn Deidara that’s he’s wasting his time with all that flirting, but decides it’s a wasted effort. If that giant rock on her finger doesn’t deter him, nothing will.

“Next, Miss Haibara?” 

A beat of silence. 

“Miss Haibara?”

Kazumi, so absorbed in watching the attempted flirting disaster in front of her, doesn’t hear her name called until the gentle mannered man from before leans in front of her.

“Miss? They’re ready to take you back to get your arm taken care of. Just follow the nurse over there.” He points to the silver haired man and leaves her to it.

Somehow she just knew she’d end up saddled with that him.

* * *

“Just have a seat there while I get everything together.” 

Kazumi sits on the exam table he points at and cradles her injured arm to her chest as he snaps on gloves. She can see a hint of ink peeking out beneath his sleeves though she can’t make out the design and when he turns, one on the back of his neck. It’s intriguing to say the least.

“Alright, let’s see what we’re working with here.” His voice brings her back to earth and she lowers her arm- hissing only slightly when he pulls back the fabric she’d wrapped around it. “That’s a decent amount of damage. What’d you do, fall out a fucking window?” He jokes as he gets a tray and tweezers before beginning to remove the small bits of glass from her arm.

“Close but not quite. Fell down the stairs-“

A stern glance as his movements slow.

“No, really! I was helping move furniture at a friend’s new house, lost my balance at the top of the stairs, and fell. They were bringing up a glass front cabinet next and left it at the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully that’s the only body part that went through it.”

“Sounds like you have some bad luck.”

“Well, I can’t say you’re wrong.” She winces as he pulls a larger glass piece from her arm. “Ruined my date dress-“

He chuckles and shakes his head, smiling up at Kazumi. “I guess we both have bad luck there.”

“What do you-“ another hiss as the nurse, now finished, sprays a disinfectant on the wound. “Sheesh that stings- What do you mean by that?”

“Eh, I had a date earlier set up by a friend. Girl never showed so I came in to cover a shift instead.” He looks over her arm once more, then starts bandaging it though his tone cools the room by at least ten degrees. “Those are small enough they should heal on their own but if you notice anything off come back right away.”

Kazumi squints when his movements cause the name badge pinned to his shirt to swing and stares, frozen, when the glare recedes.

The name badge reads ‘Hidan’. She knows that name... but why?

_”Well, he’s a little foul-mouthed but a pretty good guy. He looks out for a lot of our regulars at the hospital. He’s got tattoos, though he is kind of loud so I’m not entirely certain you’ll click. If you think you want to give it a try, I can have Kakashi set something up? He interacts with Hidan more than I do even though we work in the same building.”_

“Hid-“

A soft knock is heard at the open door before a familiar face enters the room, Sakura, the attendant from the sign out desk.

“Hidan, have you seen the file for... Oh hey, Kazumi! I’m guessing there was some sort of mishap with the date since you’re both here and Hidan’s in scrubs?”

Kazumi flushes crimson at her friends words, watching as Hidan’s gaze swings between them.

“You’re _Kazumi_? Well damn, no wonder you were a no show!” He laughs, then quickly stops at her perplexed look. “Most attempts haven’t gone... well. Though, I guess this could still count as a date despite not being what one would picture.”

“Hey, she’s your last one for the day right? Why don’t you let me take down her information and I’ll finish up her file. I’m sure Kazumi could use a ride home.”


End file.
